


Pastel Moments

by Chris Daemon (kazterboro)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feel-good, Happy, Holidays, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Peace, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazterboro/pseuds/Chris%20Daemon
Summary: This is something that I whipped up when I felt inspired. I hope to capture a feeling that I can't really describe with what I've written. It's like that moment when you take time to watch dust settle or when someone you love kisses you on the cheek because they were thinking of you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Pastel Moments

Ali could hear paper crinkling in the other room, a telltale sign that something mischievous was afoot as her lover struggled with something out of sight. 

Leaning back in the kitchen chair - taking a break from the toil of planning the next month's expenses - the blonde pushed her long plaited braid from her shoulder to get a better view of the entry way separating the two rooms. 

"Naia, what are you fussing with?" A quizzical look naturally graced her features as she subconsciously set down her pen. The woman's form was bundled in cozy turtleneck, the crème thread causing her striking red-amber eyes to stand out against her pale skin all the more.

Silence answered her question before soft slippered steps approached Ali's line of view. "I thought to give you your Christmas present early, Sun. But I can't seem to find a bow." A bookish brunette peeked past the doorway, her hands behind her back as she hid a package behind her. The pale blue t-shirt did nothing to hide the near-permanent rosy cheeks which seemed to grow all the brighter each time their eyes met - something Ali never failed to notice. 

A soft smile found its way to Ali's lips and she laughed quietly, "Ah, I meant to get some the other day while at the store, but I got distracted by the hilarious Santa pants on display and completely forgot."

Naia muttered in mild frustration, "Well I suppose you'll have to just have an extra bow on the next present." With a wink, the shorter woman brought out a small parcel wrapped in maroon paper. The cause of the crinkling paper was obvious as Ali realized it was soft, and each shift of the package squished whatever was inside.

Suspicious and amused, Ali glanced at her partner before dutifully ripping open the paper and making a small gasp.

"It's precious!" With some care, she uncovered a silver knit hat. Small red flowers were embroidered around the bottom edge, and the thread was incredibly soft. "Where did you find something like this? I love it, but I've never seen anything like it."

"I made it myself. All those nights where I was late coming back from work I spent furiously knitting and then hiding my work in my car. I know most secrets are ill-hid in this house due to your incredible luck, so I found a way around it." Proud of herself, Naia kissed Ali's forehead before taking the hat from her hands and unceremoniously shoving it onto the blonde's head and running off giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something that people enjoy, I would be more than happy to write more. I think it's nice to write small moments that just make people feel good on the inside. 
> 
> I hope this brightened your day.


End file.
